


This Is Your Wife, This Is How She Works!

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Wedding' Series [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Well, the wedding was a success, let's hope the honeymoon is too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Be gentle my friends, it's my first lemony story and I didn't even know I had it in me. xxx

Well I was now the new, but not yet improved Mrs Bella Cullen, the wedding was over and if I say so myself it went really well. The vampires and the humans mingled with the odd shape-shifter, totally unaware well at least the humans were. The rest just either held their breath or stayed upwind. There was no drama, no fighting and nobody got eaten, so I deemed that a total success.

We had just said our goodbyes and were setting off for Isle Esme, a long arduous journey, well for the human bride it would be. I have convinced Edward we should have a break midway so that I can rest and be fresh for the last leg otherwise I'd be exhausted for the first couple of days and that's not how honeymoons are meant to go. He eventually relented and we were having a stopover in Panama City.

He was very unsure of this until I said we would be waiting till we got to Isle Esme before we started our honeymoon properly. This made him a little more relaxed and happier once more. If he would only just have some faith in himself most of this angst would disappear. But I was determined to make this work and was prepared to help ease him gently into the new and wonderful world of sex and marriage.

As well as, us having been doing a little practising over the last few months, I had been reading up on the subject of sex for people with physical limitations. This should help us when the time came, so I wasn't a liability but an asset in our finally managing to come together, so to speak. I didn't want him to have to do all of the work and worrying, although it was a guarantee he was already doing that.

So with a plan in mind for our month long honeymoon, I relaxed and enjoyed the flight and looked forward to my visit to Panama City, this would be the furthest I had ever travelled and I was excited. "Tell me all you know about Panama, Edward," I asked him. I found keeping him distracted was a good thing, making him stay out of his own head. If vampires could have panic attacks he have had one for sure. By the time we reach our stopover I had Edward telling me what random people were thinking and we were having fun.

The hotel suite was luxurious and had a hot tub, now that I can work with. I said we wouldn't be having sex but I didn't say we wouldn't be fooling around. It was just after sundown when we arrived, so I had a snack from room service and then a little siesta cuddled up to my own personal cooling unit. Upon awakening an hour later, we both got ourselves changed and headed out to catch some nightlife. It was still warm and I didn't need a coat or cardigan, what a pleasant change from  back home in Washington.

We wandered the streets, listening to the musicians and watching the entertainers. Since it was my honeymoon and the legal age here for drinking was eighteen, there was a  fruity alcoholic punch with loads of fruit floating in it on sale in the street side bars and cafes too, It was wonderful. and Edward pointed out some of the historical sites and gave me a potted synopsis of the City. We wandered back to the hotel after I got something to eat from a street vendor, not the first one like I would have gone to. Edward scrutinised them all, before declaring the last one safe for me to eat from, silly overprotective man. I told him most humans get Delhi Belly, Montezuma's Revenge or whatever you wanted to call it at some time on their holidays.

When we reached our suite the lights from the balcony were on and I could see the steam rising out of the hot tub, There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket with two glasses, compliments of the hotel. So I wandered over and asked Edward to open it for me, he poured a glass for me and I ran my fingers in the tub, oh perfect just the right temperature. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and said how about a soak to finish off our evening.

He smiled and nodded, I said I'd go have a human moment and change in the bathroom, so he could do the same in the bedroom. Putting on a barely there emerald green bikini, even though we had been being more adventurous I had still never seen him naked nor him me. We had gotten down to our underwear but never completely without some sort of barrier, I think it was a physiological thing for him.

Also, I had never been allowed to touch him, not without his boxers covering him up but that was about to change this evening. I said no sex but I never said I'd keep my hands to myself, after all, he was my husband now.

When I returned to the balcony Edward was already in the tub gazing out at the view, he turned as I approached and I heard the deep rumble of a growl emanating from him. My hair was gathered up on the top of my head and as I said it was a very small bikini so nothing was really left to the imagination for him this time. I held out my hand as I stepped up so he could help me in and I was swept into his embrace right away.

"Are you trying to kill me, Love" he purred, "No my handsome sexy husband, I just don't see the need to hide what already belongs to you," I tell him picking up my champagne and taking a sip. He is purring loudly and stroking my back and sides, I don't even think he is aware that he's doing it. I gesture that we should sit and I lean against him, my back to his chest and sigh. "This is perfect Edward, thank you," I say as he is peppering my neck with little kisses, I relax and enjoy them and my drink.

 Refusing to push him too quickly, I lie there with his arms are around me, one at my waist and the other across my shoulder line. With my free hand I gently stroke the forearm around my waist, little circles and figures of eight, randomly and leisurely in no rush. He, on the other hand, is sucking and nipping my skin, the occasional lick of my earlobe and I feel my nipples automatically harden as my desire starts to build.

My glass is now empty and I set it to one side as I feel him untie the neck of my bikini top, I tilt my head back as it falls and moan when his hand from my waist, slides up my stomach to encompass one of my breasts. He's slow and gentle, circling and pinching the tip as it hardens, even more, I lean slowly forward and pull the tie at my back so the top floats away, at the same time I'm slowly turning to face him fully straddling his thighs.

I slide my ass forward so that I can feel he's hard against me, Then I lean back bracing by hands on his knees thrusting my chest out as if in offering to him and he does not refuse. As his mouth engulfs one breast his hand squeezes and plays with the other, he continues this alternating between the two as I slowly grind my hips down onto  him.  He is panting and repeating my name over and over, I slowly bring myself up so my arms are around his neck and I lick and kiss his neck, jaw and earlobes, his erection is now between us against his stomach and mine.

So I slide one hand down between us and into his board shorts, gripping him for the first time, he makes to stop me and I shake my head. I use my other hand to place his arms along the edge of the hot tub. "I said I would wait till Isle Esme for us to have sex Edward, but I fully intend to see my husband naked tonight and watch him cum in my hand," I tell him forcibly and his eyes darken and his growls deepen.

Without letting go of him or stopping my strokes I use my other hand to loosen his shorts and wiggle them down, he obliges by lifting us both up so I can remove them from between us. He is watching me intently and is still a little tense, I stroke his jaw whispering "Relax baby and enjoy, just for once let me be in control"  his body sags slightly below me and I know I am now in charge.

All that is between us now are my bikini bottoms and I slowly undo the ties, as I pull the scrap of material away I slide right up against his rigid length. Each stroke I make rubs against my now engorged clit and I am moaning loudly and he is watching alternately my face and below the water where we're touching. "See how you make me feel baby, can you feel the blood racing through my veins and hear my heart pounding in my chest, do you feel my desire for you building demanding release," I ask him.

He's nodding lost for words, a look of wonder on his face. It's like he's seeing me for the first time and I think he likes Bella to be in charge. I lower my hand from his face and drag it through my folds, lift it to his lips and smear my juices across them. His tongue darts out and he groans as the taste explodes in his mouth, his erection swell slightly more in my hand and I know he's almost there as am I. "Cum for me baby, cum for me now Edward!" at my order he growls and grunts out my name as he cums pushing me over the edge with him due to the sheer power of our joint emotions.

I sag against his chest and giggle at the bravery of what I have just done, I didn't think I had it in me, but he brought out a different side of me and I think we both liked her. "Bella my Love, my temptress, that was beyond amazing" he purrs " I can't thank you enough, I know this is going to work out because I now have faith that between us we will reach our goal," he tells me with the utmost sincerity.  I nod and smile wickedly, "Yes it is Edward" I say as I rise out of the water, "I'm going for a shower baby" I say over my shoulder "Could you clean up out here please" I blow him a kiss and head for the bathroom, I hear him laughing as I walk away.

The rest of our honeymoon has gone from strength to strength, again with a little help from 'Madame Bella', basically during the first time it was me on top directing our every move and him keeping his hands away from my very breakable body, poor Esme's headboard and pillows didn't make it, but I was unscathed. I didn't even have to worry about bleeding as my hymen was long gone, due to one too many accidents as a child.

Almost like it was pre-ordained, maybe the higher powers knew that it would be unhelpful. Once the first time had happened it has just gotten better and better, no angst for him and no bruised bits for me, win-win all around. He knows what to expect and is gaining more and more control during sex and can now hold me without incident. See having a little faith is sometimes all you need.

The only blip on this otherwise wonderful time, is me waking up tonight when he's off on the mainland hunting. My stomach is churning and I am sweating profusely, damn I knew I'd catch that Delhi Belly!

Oh well, can't be helped. God, I feel lousy, hell's teeth I'm going to be sick, Oh shit!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is part of a skit about holidays by a British comedian called Lee Evans done during his XL Tour.
> 
> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
